


Meet Cute

by Feliz



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feliz/pseuds/Feliz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of times that Rick and Daryl meet. Because I can't seem to write more than that lately. </p><p>The first time Daryl meets Rick, the latter is wearing nothing but a pair of shiny gold shorts and a bow tie. And he’s completely wasted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Like the title says, just a little Rickyl meet cute! I may add other chapters, but who knows! This is completely unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. I don't own The Walking Dead or any of the characters and no copyright infringement is intended.

The first time Daryl meets Rick, the latter is wearing nothing but a pair of shiny gold shorts and a bow tie. And he’s completely wasted.

**********

It’s a random Tuesday night in June and Daryl is sitting on the couch, drinking beer and watching a Pawn Stars rerun when there’s a loud knock at his door. He opens it to find a pair of gorgeous blue eyes above a chiseled chest and a lick-able six pack. When he looks back up to the stranger’s face, he sees ruddy cheeks and glassy eyes with a huge grin. 

“I can’t find Maggie! Tara’s ‘posed to bring her to Glenn’s for dancing. Is Glenn here?”

“Uh, I don’t know anybody you’re talking about, bud.”

The stranger smiles. “I’m havin’ so much fun. Are you havin’ fun? You look sad.”

Daryl looks around the hall, but there’s no one around. “You from around here?”

Stranger laughs and leans against the doorframe. “When Maggie gets here, we’re gonna strip for her. Me and Glenn and T-Dog. We’re gonna strip for her. And Tara and Rosita.” He closes his eyes and rests his head against the wall for a second before he jerks it back with wide eyes. “But not Beth! Beth is too young for nakedness. She’s gonna wait in the bedroom.”

“Oh really?”

“Do you think she’ll be lonely?” Stranger’s big blue eyes suddenly fill with tears. “I don’t want her to be lonely! I can’t find my friends and Beth is lonely! It’s all fallin’ apart!”

Stranger falls forward into Daryl wrapping his arms around him. “Whoa, watch out there, buddy.” He awkwardly pats Stranger on the back, before trying to push him back. “Maybe we try to find your friends or get you some clothes or somethin’.”

“You smell good.”

“Um, thanks?” Daryl clears his throat and pushes Stranger back, making sure he’s not going to fall over before taking his hands off the guy’s biceps. “Do your friends live in the buildin’? Anything here look familiar?”

Stranger is looking around the hallway confusedly when the lobby door opens to a group of rowdy girls. Stranger turns to stare at them as they head toward the elevator and one of them glances their way and does a double take. “Rick?”

“Hey! Friends!” He turns to stumble his way toward them before he seems to remember something important. “Don’t look Beth! Don’t be lonely but don’t look!”

A couple of the girls step forward to take Rick’s arms and one turns to Daryl. “Sorry if he was botherin’ you.” She seems to just notice Stranger’s lack of clothing. “And I’m not sure what the outfit is about, but I can pretty much guarantee he’s going to be embarrassed about this in the morning!” The group starts piling into the elevator and Stranger seems fine to go with them so Daryl assumes he’s not being kidnapped or held against his will. “I’m Maggie, by the way. My fiancé Glenn lives upstairs in 3C and seems to have planned cheap strippers for my birthday! Feel free to come up and join us; the more the merrier!”

Daryl just gives them a nod, watching them go. Stranger seems to realize what the Maggie girl is talking about and adds his two cents as the doors close. “Yes! We should bring Grumpy! He smells so good and I wanted to cuddle him some more!”

**********

About a week later, Daryl has just got home from work and is trying to figure out what to eat before settling on the couch for a COPS marathon when there’s a knock at his door. He opens the door to Stranger again ( _Rick_ he tells himself), but this time he’s fully clothed. Although, with the boots, tight jeans, shirt front tucked behind a big ass belt buckle, Daryl thinks he might look sexier dressed.  
  
He gives Daryl a wry smile and reaches a hand up to scratch the back of his head. “Hi, I’m Rick. I think we met the other day?”

Daryl crosses him arms over his chest and leans against the door frame. “I guess you could say that.”

Rick gives a little laugh. “Yeah, I heard. I remember some of it, I think. Did I hug you?”

“Well, I met a lot of half-naked hot guys last week, so I can’t be sure.”

“I bet.” He clears his throat and looks up at Daryl from under his lashes. “I just wanted to apologize. I may have had a little too much to drink, waitin’ for the party to start. Honestly, I was just tryin’ to get a little liquid courage for this strip show that Glenn planned for Maggie’s 21st birthday. Not sure why I wandered down here, but I’m sorry if I bothered you.”

“Weren’t no bother.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, was a good story for the guys at the garage.”

Rick laughs again, cheeks red. “Good. That’s good. I’m glad my humiliation paid off for you.”

“Maybe not just me.” Daryl straightens up and stares at Rick for few seconds. “I’m hungry. You wanna grab something to eat?”

Rick sways forward toward Daryl. “That depends. Is this a date?”

“You want it to be?”

Rick just grins. “Yeah, I do. I’m hoping to find out if you smell as good when I’m sober.”


	2. Where the Boys Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl's accidentally at a cop bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm like a ADD writer lately. I just have all these scenes but no REAL fic ideas. And when I do get a decent fic idea, I completely lack the patience to actually flesh it out. I'm blaming tax season; it's sucking away all my brain power.

It's a Saturday night and Daryl's not at his usual haunt, a dark and kind of seedy bar close to his apartment where no one bothers him. Nope, he's sitting in a booth by himself at some uppity pub two streets over from the fucking Georgia State Police Academy. This place is lit up like the sun and has a damn Journey tribute band playing, for Christ's sake. Not to mention it's full of cops and idiots who want to be cops and idiots who want to sleep with cops. 

Merle had convinced him to come along while he chased some skirt that Daryl never thought he'd actually catch. But damned if Merle hadn't disappeared 20 minutes ago with that broad. How, Daryl doesn't have any idea. Since he's been clean for three years, he doesn't have that to offer anymore and yet he gets more tail than anybody Daryl's ever seen. Even though he's an asshole. Hell, he's Daryl's brother and he'd still like to punch him in the face at least once a week. 

While Daryl's contemplating all this and trying to decide if he should just call it a night and go pay off the tab Merle's sure to have abandoned, a guy drops into the opposite side of the booth and immediately puts his hands up in a placating motion. "I'll give you a hundred bucks if you don't say anythin' and just hear me out." 

Daryl's intrigued. The guy's cute and it's probably the easiest money he's ever made. So he just raises his eyebrows at the guy before lifting his beer to his lips. "Great. Okay, see those guys at the bar? At nine o'clock? That's a bunch of dicks from my academy class. We graduate next week and they're givin' me a hard time about never hookin' up with any of the badge bunnies hangin' around. So I told them I ain't really into the whole bunnies thang, but then they just started givin' me shit about dudes so I told them I had hooked up with you before." The guy dropped eye contact about halfway through his explanation, but now he raises those bright blue eyes back to Daryl's own. "Cause you look like a decent guy who'd help someone out. Who'd not break his nose and rat him out to a bunch of hot-headed idiots? Maybe?" 

After a minute of silence Daryl finally responds. "Ya know that ain't nine o'clock, right? It's your six o'clock." 

"Yeah, but it's your nine o'clock." 

"Then ya gotta say _your_ nine o'clock. If you don't, everyone assumes it's relative to you. Ain't they teaching you anything at that pig school?" 

The guy just stares at Daryl for a minute with a confused look on his face. "Is that a no? Should I just leave?" 

"What makes ya think you're my type?" 

"Oh, well I, um, I mean I'm a nice guy and I'm in pretty good shape. I've been told I'm reasonably attracti-" 

"I mean, what makes ya think I like dick?" 

"Oh! Well, uh. Gaydar?" The guy's cheeks are flushing and he looks adorably embarrassed. 

"Gaydar?" 

The guy just picks at his beer bottle label and shrugs his shoulders at Daryl. 

Daryl leans forward, trying to make the guy meet his eyes. "It ain't gaydar, sweetheart. I been starin' at ya all night. Subconsciously, ya knew that even if your brain couldn't figure out how. Ya sure ya oughta be a cop? Gotta start listenin' to those instincts, ya know." 

"I'm here ain't I?" 

"Yeah, I guess ya are." 

"I'm Rick, by the way. Rick Grimes." 

"Well, Rick Grimes. I recently came into some money. What do you say we pay off the tab and get outta here. Maybe turn your tall tales into truth." 

Rick's eyes light up and he moves to get out of the booth before changing his mind and reaching his hand out to stop Daryl. "Wait, you're not a badge bunny, are ya?" 

"Actually, I'm tryin' to take ya home in spite of that, Grimes. So don't push it."


End file.
